Tsuna y sus secretos
by Tsuna-sama
Summary: Todos pensaban conocian al derecho y al reves a tsuna pero, el tambien guarda secretos
1. Chapter 1

Cuando termino la batalla con byakuran me acerque al pacificador de Uni y escuche su voz en mi mente : **sawada-san lamento decirte que seras el nuevo arcobaleno del cielo pero lo bueno es que la maldición nunca mas estará, adiós espero que te cuides ,** de repente sale una luz y tengo puesto el traje de Uni y su pacificado y se acerca reborn diciendo :**Uni estas bien ...? , **yo me giro y lo veo el se sorprende yo también porque mi cabello creció hasta casi el piso pero no se notaba por el traje ,el me dice:** por que... tsuna por que tu eres el nuevo arcobaleno del cielo ? **gokudera y los demás se sorprenden ,yo respondo :**soy el nuevo arcobaleno del cielo por Uni lo bueno es que la maldición fue revocada para nunca mas y se preguntaran porque bueno yo ... soy un doncel portador de las llamas del cielo de primo y el arcobaleno del cielo por eso Uni me lo dijo tras mensaje telepático **, reborn pregunta : **que significa doncel,** yo respondo :** bueno , significa que un hombre tiene capacidades de una mujer de engendrar un hijo así que si soy violado tendre un hijo.**

**EN LA BASE**

Nos despedíamos de los arcobalenos y de nuestras cajas armas , pero yo como soy dame tropiezo con mi cabello y caigo encima de reborn y el me intenta disparar pero esquivo con mucha agilidad como si fuese practicante de gimnasia artística ,pero antes de irnos haru y kyoko me peinaron como chica parecía como esa tal miku solo me faltaba mi cebollin y mi traje de ella , pero el malo de mukuro me empujo caí encima de hibari -san y el me ayudo a pararme cuando llegamos mi oka-san sabia de la mafia y de los arcobalenos y le explique que la maldición se fue y ella entendió y me dijo: **Tsu-kun pareces una linda chica aunque esos shorts son muy cortos,** y era verdad solo recién tapaban mi miembro y me sonroje pero cuando voy camino a mi habitación algo me agarra era VONGOLA PRIMO yo quede muy sorprendido por que pensé que me regañaría pero me dijo**: aqui esta el pequeño joven tsuna tome esto , este collar debe cuidarlo k-a -p-i-c-h-i , **se va y yo tomo el collar y canto la canción de Uni ( la que ella sabia desde su nacimiento) y aparece el en un holograma y me explica esto :** Bueno este collar te puede llevar a cualquier época como a la mía o el futuro no se necesita nado solo cantar esa canción pero debes procurar de que nadie repito NADIE debe saber esto adios mi amore , **reborn llega preguntándome con quien hablaba y yo respondo:**nadie solo tarareaba una canción , **el me miraba pero dudaba mucho y se va

**ME PREGUNTO QUE ES LO QUE QUERÍA PRIMO...**

Despierto en la mañana y veo el traje de Uni esta intacto y reborn me dice :** dame -tsuna hoy cuando vayas a tu escuela pasaras como alumno de intercambio para no levantar sospechas iras con ese traje ah y peínate te queda una hora y lo tienes muy largo así que apresúrate y ve al de desayuno,**cuando termine peinarme baje y me quedaban 30 minutos me peine con una cola de caballo alto y dos mechas sueltas solo estaba mi oka-san y reborn en la mesa luego me fui , estaban gokudera ,yamamoto y chrome me acompañaban ala escuela.

**EN CLASE **

Estaba esperando que me dijeran pase pero cuando me llamaron mucha gente me miraba y tome toda mi valentía y dije: **Me presento soy Sawada Vongola Yuki encantada de conocerlos ,** me sonroje y la mitad le dio un ataque moe pero tuve que correr porque el pacificador brillaba y fui al baño y vi que mi collar y el pacificador brillaban y vi que me tragaba pero estoy en una mansión y veo a los guardianes de primo y me doy cuenta que estoy en su época pero se me acerca el mismo G, intento correr pero caigo por mi cabello el grita :** Una intrusa¡ ,**llegan unos guardianes y me intentan agarrar y doy una inmortal hacia aterrizo una punta y... Primo aparece y me agarra y me carga en estilo nupcial y me lleva hacia abajo y dice :** El es mi hermoso y kawaaiii - fue interrumpido** G le dice: no puede ser primo es tu hijo ... snif snif , todos lo miran mal y alaude viene y lo intenta arrestar pero falla por que saco a natsu digo :Cambio forma modo difesa , sale el manto de primo y lo ataco con mi xbuner y lo noqueo despues desaparesco de hay

**CUANDO ME FUI PASARON 3 MESES**

Llegue a mi escuela estaban saliendo y casi me ve alguien corro a mi casa y veo a reborn pero no me noto llego a mi habitacion y canto la cancion de Uni y veo a primo y dice:** tsuna lo que paso es que estabas en peligro porque tus guardianes, reborn , tu familia y amigos te quieren matar por que ya no eres el decimo vongolla técnicamente ,** el se va y yo empiezo a lllorar y alguien abre la puerta y era reborn me intenta abrazar y yo lo esquivo y digo : **NO ME TOQUES REBORN me quieres hacer daño me voy para siempre para que sean felices todos ustedes búsquense a un nuevo decimo por que yo me niego a hacerlo , ** el me intenta decir algo pero llega primo y me abraza y dice :** asi es cariño , oye reborn disfrutare violándolo a tu alumno que parece es muy esquisto no te preocupes el se ira conmigo y seremos felices ..murmuro: es mi re- bo- rn ,** de repente me quita mi traje y me cubro y me lame el cuello y me tele transporta hacia su tiempo y escucho el grito de reborn :** TSUNA¡ VUELVE**

ESPERO QUE OS AYA GUSTADO :3 SI QUIEREN LO CONTINUO DIGANMELO


	2. Chapter 2

Yo no entendía nada ... pienso de que me engaño primo vongolla,después me di cuenta de que no podria volver con los que quiero , debo preguntarle a primo , cuando por fin pude hablar con el le dije esto **primo por que me tiene aquí lejos de mi familia,** el vino y me abrazo y dijo **por que te amo ,** yo me sonrojo y le digo **pe-ero tu de verdad me amas y... tu lo aras conmigo,** el asiente y me murmura **cuantas veces quieras, si quieres podemos hacerlo ahora,** yo asiento y ese fue el error mas grande de mi vida , el me coge de la cintura y me acerca hacia el y me empieza a morder mi oreja , después va a devorar mis labios y me besa desenfrenadamente metiendo su lengua pero yo tampoco me quede atrás y intente seguirle el ritmo , su lengua baja hacia mis pezones y los muerde sin control y hace que de un gran gemido cuando termino de saborearlos fue a mi entrepierna y lamió eso y lo mordió y yo dije esto :** para primo de-de-detente no aguantare mas me correré para no no AHH** ,y lo hice me corrí en su boca y escuche esto **por correrte antes te deberé castigar ,** me lanza a su cama y mete 2 dedos y yo lanzo un gran quejido y de repente mete el tercero y dijo** tranquilízate dolerá al principio y después te gustara ,** tenia razón después se empezó a sentir bien hasta que lo metió , me di cuenta que la tenia inmensa y dolía un montón pero también se sentía bien ,era un sentimiento que no conocía era extraño pero luego se sentía tan bien que quería que fuese mas rápido , luego se corrio.

Cinco años después ( en el tiempo de tsuna son como 6 años)

Giotto -chan y yo nos casamos tenemos una hija rubia llamada haruka y un hijo castaño llamado reborn por mi tutor la mayor aquí es haruka tiene 5 y reborn 4 ambos se aman mucho y eso me pone feliz , lo bueno es que cada uno se sabe defender reborn usa armas como machetes y haruka pistolas ... algo que me preocupa es como se comporten mis guardianes, mi familia , todos , tal vez no me quieran y me odien no lo se pero volveré a verlos a todos pero discretamente sin que muchos sepan , bueno ahora nos vamos yo llevo a natsu y mi traje de arcobaleno y mi chupete y estoy armado y mis hijos van vestidos con trajes de mafiosos les quedan bien y mi giotto - chan su traje y su capa , listo nos vamos,llegamos a namimori y encontré se busca y salia yo y fue así todo el camino al primero que vi fue a lambo , creció mucho pero tenia mirada perdida igual ala chica al lado y esa chica era I-pin mis ojos se llenaron de felicidad y corrí hacia ellos y me reconocieron y me abrazaron muy fuerte y sollozaban **volviste tsuna(lambo)sawada- por fin volvió, **y les conté mi estado y entendieron,les dije que trajeran a todos hacia un lugar el café que lo reserve hace poco (antes de que viéramos a I-pin y a lambo) debían traerlos en una hora y les dije adiós y se fueron corriendo.

Una hora después ( oigan el cabello de tsuna creció ya toda el piso )

Iba entrar de sorpresa , todos estaban allí hasta mukuro y hibari , y mi esposo noto mi miedo y me acompaño ara entrar y lo hice , todos quedaron atónitos y se sorprendieron haru y kyoko con oka- san me abrazaron y oka-san noto a mis hijos y me pregunto **quienes son estas cositas de dios?,** reborn (mi hijo) contesto **Mami tengo miedo me estan mirando raro,** y era cierto todos se fijaban en ellos y sus padres pero cuando el dijo eso todos menos ellas 3 dijeron:**QUE?¡, **y yo asentí y reborn me pregunto por que me había ido y nunca intente volver y quien era el padre y como se llamaban y yo les respondí **Me fui pensando que no me querrian y no quise volver porque queria buscar mi felicidad , los padres son yo y giotto - chan el que esta** **atrás ven cariño ( aparece con una mirada fija hacia el asesino a sueldo)y ellos se llaman Sawada Vongolla Haruka y el se llama Sawada Vongolla Reborn ,** todos se sorprendieron por la respuesta del castaño y mis hijos notaron que hibari dijo **kamikorosu **y saltaron con giros y lo atacaron , todos notaron la sangre que era de hibari y sus sonrisas bueno menos haru , kyoko y oka-san , pero reborn me pregunto **por que llamaste a uno de tus hijos reborn** yo contesto** por que es muy sádico como tu ** el me quedo mirando porque vio como quedo hibari san y dijo** Que les enseñaste a tus hijos ** y yo respondo **Los mande un año auna academia de asesinos y en vez de 6 años tardaron 1 y con honores **reborn tambien pregunto quien les dio sus armas y yo respondí **Pues se las compre por que las escogieron , haru escogió armas esconde en todo su cuerpo pistolas y reborn un machete aunque cuando es necesario saca su par de guadañas que miden como hibari y mas **reborn quedo atónito se preguntaba que tenia en la cabeza su dame alumno .

**_Continuara _**


End file.
